User talk:David Wovchko
Okay, Here's What's Up Hello, fellow wikians. I am David Wovchko, actor and current manager-in-part of That Dave 'n Clay Show. I have been approached by our (former) director/producer, Alexander Popichak, about the recent posts on the Facebook page hinting that the show must go on. And, yes. It is true. The idea for this show just is not meant to be tossed away. This should be part of something real. I respect Alexander's choice of "putting it on hold." He is busy with other projects. Clay and I have both agreed to make this show a reality. When will this happen? The last bright, sunny days of Summer are numbered, so, the footage to be used in the show should be collected rather quickly (meaning, soon), although an exact date of release is TBA. Editing is a process, which may take a few hours to over a week. My point here is to keep you knowledgeable about what this new talk is about. For now, keep yourself posted, because we'll be out there. ;) —David Wovchko 8:36 PM, September 2, 2010 (EST) A Chiliad of Edits (We've Made It to a Thousand) - 7/10/10 Hello, Everyone! I am Pleased to Say That This Post is Officially My 1,000th Edit. We've Come a Long Way Since February, but we Still Have a Ways to Go! I'd Just Like to Make a Note of That (Because It is Notable, Might I Say.) A Message From Alex: Dave, I am SO sorry about the mess-up to the home page. I honestly screwed up with which wiki was which. This was meant to go on another wiki that I run, No Hard Feelings? AlexP525 23:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) 666 Edits Hey! Thought it might arouse someone's attention that today I made my 666th edit today, on the article Süsan. Just keepin' ya posted. — Dave 50 Wiki Articles Hello Fellow Wikians! I would like to point out that the wiki has reached 50 Articles today, the 50th being That Dave 'n Clay Movie. I feel this is a landmark from a small idea I had! Thank you so much Alex, Clay and Natalie! I couldn't have done it for a long time without you all! :D Bulletin from March 30th We Were Spammed Yet Again, What Article? KP and You. By Whom? Another Random Guy with the IP 96.235.18.89. I Forgot to Protect Hose, I Guess... So Much For "Anyone Can Edit!" :( Another Dark Day For The Wiki... Movement on this Issue : Dave, There was some movement on this case! I have isolated the User via the "Surveillance" tag. Check out the user and see if I'm right!!!! User:Zelphin2014 Thanks! --Alexander Popichak, Producer, That Dave n' Clay Show 19:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) We Have a 'F'an-based 'F'anclub on 'F'acebook Hello There! I Would Just Like to Note That Our Friend Lindsey Elias created her own fanclub for DnC Fans on Facebook. To See It, Go Here. Well, I Have To Get My Braces Tightened (What Fun!) So, Until Next Time... - Dave Finally! The Pilot has Arrived! Hello Again! Just Wanted to Note We Finally Started Filming For the Pilot! - Dave Dave + Facebook Hello Again! I Just Wanted to Let 'Yins Know That I Now Have a Facebook! To Look at It, Go Here.Just Keepin' You Posted! - Dave Sun. 3|14|10 6:15 PM P.S: I Would Like to Note, That Today Is "Pi Day"! (3.14) Testing...Testing...1...2...3 Hey! Dave Here, Just Checking Out The "Talk" Thing on the Wikia. - Bye! P.S: Hope We Start The Show Soon! :D Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC)